Behind Him
by TutuAndJo
Summary: I twitter around my skirt, looking at him across the room, and there he is, all dressed well and looking gorgeous. I can see why the whole school likes him. ShirleyXLelouch. I decided to make this a collection of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone :) This is my first story for Code Geass, so I'm aiming for an above average one-shot. This will be from Shirley's point-of-view, and based on a couple incidents. Please read and review :)

* * *

Today is a dreadful day. For me mostly, though no one cares. Milly made all of the student council hold yet another festival, I received my rightful grade as a 'C' in Pre-Calculus, I don't get any of this "chemical bonding" lesson, and I have a terrible stomachache from being dead hungry, and it's only 10:43 A.M. I put my elbows on my table, face palming myself. The day was going by...so…slowly.

"Will you please pay attention, Shirley? Please!" bark a angst-filled teacher. It was nearly her free period next and she wanted to burst out and just be free _now._

"Sorry, Ms. Egglston!" I yelled back at her as sweet as I could. She's a great teacher, but she can have her days too…and a really loud voice.

"Today! We will be changing seats, class." Ugh. We did this every time we switched units. It gets so annoying. First, I get so awkward in my seat; it's usually in a corner. The surrounding people don't help, either. Then when I finally get comfortable in my seat, enjoy the surrounding people, and finally pick up on science, she changes the seats.

Curses.

Who could I sit next to now? Nina? Not that there's anything all that bad about her, but every time I try to start a conversation, she always acts extremely nervous, making me feel like I'm scary. Milly? She always annoys me about other guys and ideas for the school festival. Rivaltz can get a little obsessed over Milly and such…and…

Ms. Egglston started to take out her seating chart. I stand up and lean against the windows like she had instructed about five minutes ago. She glared at me. I am _not _her favorite student.

She starts pointing at the seat on the very left of the room, near the window I'm standing next to. "Lelouch…Lamperouge." He glides over to his new seat like Jell-O, still bored. He puts his right palm underneath his chin, and closes his eyes softly. By the way, do you know he is five feet ten inches tall, his blood type is A, his birthday is December 5th, and…

I think I can get a little obsessed over him.

I don't think it's a bad thing, really. It just means…you care about him a lot, though I try to keep my obsession on the down-low. He's just a really interesting guy to me. We were friends since we were little, and never has he ever done anything to me that would hurt me. In fact, he helped me in a lot of things, like studying for the upcoming Pre-Calculus test, or, or when he helped me hold the ladder when I put up a Halloween festival banner. The pictures I keep of him? Well, I, err, it's…

Egglston pointed at the seat next to Lelouch, the only seat next to him. "Kallen…Stadtfeld."

She walks slowly over to her new seat, boots clacking against the marble floor as the room fills with silence. I hang my head in slight dismay. Well, it was only a one in thirty-one chance that I would have gotten to sit there. What was I supposed to expect, a miracle to happen? I look down on my apparel, and then on hers, causing insecurity. She _always _managed to look so well, why can't I? I cross my arms on my chest and stare down at the ground. The names that Egglston was calling out and the sound of chairs sliding blurred in my ears, until I heard a familiar name.

"*Fenette? Fenette! FENETTE!" growled the feisty lady. Shirley was wearing down her patience to the danger level.

"Huh?" Lately Shirley has been daydreaming a lot lately…

"You sit…over here." Egglston pointed at the seat next to where she was standing, the seat right behind Lelouch. I sighed; this cannot end well. This other time when we were younger, we would always sit next to each other, year after year. I guess…I grew more to like him each time, and since then… I'd always wanted to take a seat next to him. Now that Kallen's here and all, and how he looks at her, well, I've got no chance.

I quietly take my seat, not making a noise at all. I realized that Lelouch hasn't glanced at Kallen once, I wonder why.

As I was taking out my notebook, readying myself to copy the notes on the blackboard, I feel a presence facing me. I automatically looked up, and round, violet eyes gaze at me. Lelouch faces me, closer than he had faced Milly before, Nunnally…even Kallen, and they were sitting next to each other. I must have looked goofy because I could feel my eyes widen up and my mouth hang open.

"Hi Shirley, this is _almost _like old times, eh?" he smiled without showing teeth, turned back around, and put on his black framed glasses to take notes off the board.

I could have melted right there and then. I slouch down my chair, burying my face into the chemistry textbook. Why, oh why do I have to be messed around like this? I want to be his…but could I?

* * *

Aww, that poor lass :[ I did this story because I thought it would relieve some of my feelings and I just like Shirley as a character :D please read and review, and I'll uh, probably make it into a two-shot. Thank you~

~your dearest,

Tutu


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to type this out because I haven't fully thought of how I'm going to write the next chapter for my other story. I hope I keep

Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, none of the characters are in my possession.

* * *

I look down on my oversized white T-shirt and maroon shorts. I really, _really _should have ordered a medium size instead of a large at the beginning of the school year. I rubbed my hands against my arms; it was awfully cold outside, especially for the month of April. I look at the sun, brightly lighting the school grounds, it _would_ be warm if it wasn't for the harsh gusts of winds that would blow continuously. I shivered.

_Why? _Why do we have to exercise in even bad conditions? Physical Education is such a cruel class; especially when they bring out the dodge balls, baseball bats, and volleyballs. I'm not the fastest runner…or the best catcher. You have _got _to be a fool to say I'm the strongest thrower. It's the same with Lelouch…

Each class is split differently, first by grade level and then by gender. Strangely, the Physical Education teachers that are tougher always, and I mean _always _teach the guys' class. The perky-sounding push-over teachers _always_ teach the girls' class. Not that I don't mind having a light teacher, it's just…isn't it a little sexist to think that guys are the ones who can handle a rough work-out. What am I to say that though? With how I run, I can't prove them wrong.

After doing meaningless stretches, i.e. jumping jacks, push-ups; my teacher, Mrs. Van, sent us all for a run around the school. From where I stood, it would be a...half-a-mile run. Mrs. Van placed her silver whistle in the center of her lips and blew a shrilly scream. That shows that we should run--and we are-- and as always, I'm nearly last.

The wind blows strongly and numbs my cheeks; I barely took fifty steps and my legs already burn. I wanted to stop, but yet I didn't. I can't, _can't_ be the most unfit in the class. I've a small competitive side of me that no one knows…everyone thinks I'm the happy-go-lucky girl who doesn't have a deeper side to her. I doubt anyone understands…

I closed my eyes. It often helps when I run—and it did. While I leapt in the air, picking up my speed with all my might, so did the current of air. Too bad, though, while I was in the air, a HUGE blast of wind propelled against the entire class.

I got knocked off my step and crashed forward on the concrete. A loud _thump _could be heard when I fell.

My entire body was sore. My arms wobbled as I used them to lift my upper-half body back up. I watched as all the runners jogged pass me, without even a glance at where I was. I can't believe this.

I can hear Mrs. Van screaming frantically, something of the phrase with the word 'first-aid kit' in it. I couldn't really hear; I was concentrated on the sound of red liquid dripping down my chin and onto the ground. Gosh, I was bleeding an _awful _lot.

By my side-line sight, I could see someone sprint at lightning speed, carrying a red bag with a white cross over their shoulder. It's…it's a boy…with a worried look over his eyes. Hmm…

He skids to a stop next to my body, sneakers squealing. Bending down his lanky legs, he grabbed me by my shoulder and flipped me over, eying my every injury.

"Shirley? Shirley! Are you okay?" he unzipped the first-aid bag, and pulled out cotton balls and a bottle of hydrogen-peroxide.

My arms and knees were all scratched. It felt as if many sewing needles were stabbing my limbs. He tilted my chin to the left, having the wounded side facing him. Using a hydrogen-peroxide drenched cotton ball, he harshly dabbed my jaw.

"NNOOOO! Lelou! STOP IT, IT HURTS!" I push his hands aside; the pain was worse than a leg muscle cramp. A tear slid down the corner of my eye and dropped to my hair.

Lelouch looked at me flabbergastedly. "Sorry…" he murmured,"I'll try to be more careful." Lelouch placed his index finger on his lip, showing he was thinking, "How about every time I accidentally hurt you, you grip my arm as hard as you could." He extended his arm, offering.

I nodded and smiled; what else could I do?

For the next ten minutes, he softly applied the disinfectant towards my figure, and I tried, and I mean _tried _not to grip his arm as hard as I would. I didn't want to hurt him, in fact, who would? While bandaging my leg, he lifted my leg so slowly, like it would sever even moreif he wasn't careful. I could barely feel the pain anymore. With him, everything feels so calm…

Lelouch carried me back to the nurse's bed, instructing me to be more cautious. I agree, though not listening closely. Afterwards, my cell phone had rang—text message.

_Shirley,_

_So terribly sorry…hope I didn't hurt you TOO much. Your wounds should heal fast enough if you had been listening to what I had said. If you need any help of any sort, don't be afraid to ask :)._

_-Lelouch _

I stared at the message longer, realizing that this was real.

It was _impossible_ not to like him.

* * *

Well, there you have it. My pile of excrement—err, no. my work shuffled in the back of my mind. I hope it didn't come out _too _bad. Ta-Ta for now. ~Tutu


End file.
